Duplicate Arwin That Came to Dinner
Arwin That Came to Dinner is the 73rd episode of The Suite Life of Zack & Cody. Arwin becomes depressed after he learns that his mother moved out after getting married, so Zack and Cody convince Carey to let Arwin sleepover for the night. When Arwin won't leave, the twins decide to tell Arwin to turn his mother's apartment into a bachelor pad. Meanwhile, Lance breaks up with London and London tries everything to win him back. Episode Summary Arwin becomes quite depressed after he learns that his loving mother moved out after getting re-married, so Zack and Cody convince Carey to let Arwin sleepover for the night. Arwin arrives to fix the sink that he previously broke, and ends up sleeping at Suite 2330. Carey reads Arwin a bedtime story, indicating that he is a real baby. The next morning, Arwin is still annoying. They want him gone because he stays at the house for a few more days. When Arwin won't leave them, Zack and Cody decide to convince Arwin to turn his mother's apartment into a bachelor pad. Meanwhile, Lance breaks up with London, and this makes her very angry. She pays Nia to get information about why their relationship ended. Nia finds out that the reason why he dumped her is because he met someone else that had similar interests. Eventually, London dresses up as a mermaid to impress Lance but the new girlfriend sees Lance helping London up. London and Wanda end up in a fight. Later, Zack, Cody and Arwin transform his mother’s apartment into a cool bachelor pad. Once it is made, the girl next door turns up. After closing the door on her, he opens it up and Arwin and Enid bond. Arwin asks the boys to leave so they can get some alone time. Memorable Quotes * "Great idea. Hey Arwin, you can stay here tonight, can't you?" - Zack Martin. * "Well if I wore them over my clothes, you think I was weird." - Arwin Hawkhauser. * "London look, there's no easy way for me to tell you this, I'm breaking up with you." - Lance Fishman. * "You're breaking up with me? But I'm rich and beautiful!" - London Tipton. * "Arwin, you've been working on that sink all day. Don't you wanna take a break and go home?" - Carey Martin. * "For the last time, we don't have a dungeon!" - Marion Moseby. Trivia *This is the second time London has thought there was a Dungeon in the Tipton. The first time was in "Rumors". *In previous episodes, the boys imply that Carey can’t cook, but in this episode she could cook. *This episode states that Arwin loves squirrels. *It is mentioned that Arwin is 34 years old. Gallery Arwin That Came to Dinner (Screenshot 1).png Arwin That Came to Dinner (Screenshot 2).png Arwin That Came to Dinner (Screenshot 3).png Arwin That Came to Dinner (Screenshot 4).png Arwin That Came to Dinner (Screenshot 5).png Arwin That Came to Dinner (Screenshot 6).png Arwin That Came to Dinner (Screenshot 7).png Arwin That Came to Dinner (Screenshot 8).png Category:Episodes Category:Suite Life of Zack and Cody (Season 3)